Choices
by Cranky Mesuinu
Summary: One of my first fanfics. Will Inuyasha be able to see the error of his ways and tell Kagome how he really feels about her, or will Naraku take her away forever? InuKag I don't own.


**Choices**

**#1: Did I Make The Right Choice?**

We start this story after Inuyasha made the difficult choice between Kikyo & Kagome. (He chose Kikyo…At first. Sorry, I won't spoil it any more) Inuyasha is at his regular tree & Kagome comes walking up. (Hiding her true depressed & sad feelings)

**Kagome:** "Inuyasha…Could you come down for a bit?"

**Inuyasha:** (Jumps down) "What for?" (It looks like she's hugging him around the neck. She takes off the necklace. Inuyasha's shocked)

**Kagome:** "You don't need this anymore…& you never did." (She hands it to him & walks away. Inuyasha stands there shocked then got back in his tree)

**Inuyasha:** '_For some reason…I…I don't feel the same. Like I'm not connected to her…& like my heart is being ripped in half. I hate this feeling. It's so…Empty…Did I make the right choice?…I don't know anymore.' _(He sees Kagomes' face fade into the sky. Kagome is in the forest somewhere crying. Koga shows up)

**Koga:** "Kagome! Why are you crying!?!" (Kagome looks up showing her expression of despair. He hugs her knowing what happened) "Kagome…"

**Kagome:** "Koga. Stop." (She pushes him away) "I'm sorry but…But I don't love you."

**Koga:** "I thought that Mutt chose somebody else. Anyway, he's not good enough for you."

**Kagome:** "I know he chose Kikyo…I know he can't love me back…But" (She smiles softly) "…That doesn't mean I can't love him. I'll always love Inuyasha. I could never forget him. Even if I wanted to." (Koga has a disgusted look to him. His pack shows up)

**Koga:** "Kagome. Stay here. You two don't let her out of your sights."

**Kagome:** "Where are you going?"

**Koga:** "I'm going to kill that !"

**Kagome:** "You have to stop him!"

**Hakkaku:** "Sorry Sis. But we can't disobey Koga."

**Ginta:** "He'd have our heads!"

**Inuyasha:** "Where'd she run off to?" '_She didn't go home…& her eyes looked so sad even though she was smiling.'_

**Miroku: "**Maybe it's better if we give her some time alone. She seemed very upset."

**Inuyasha: '**_Kagome…Did I hurt you that much? Did I make you hate me? This scent!!!!'_

**Koga:** "Hey, Mutt-face! You better be ready to die this time! Nobody hurts **my** Kagome like that!"

**Inuyasha:** (Jab) "Where is she!?!"

**Koga: "**Why would I tell the likes of you!?! Kagome's being torn apart just because she has feelings for you! You have no idea what she's going through!!"

**Inuyasha:** (Jab) "It's none of your business!"

**Koga:** "Then how come she told me!?!" _'I know he chose Kikyo…I know he can't love me back…But…That doesn't mean I can't love him. I'll always love Inuyasha. I could never forget him. Even if I wanted to.'_ "It makes me sick!"

**Inuyasha: '**_She…She said that? I must have hurt her so much.'_

**Koga:** "I hope you feel guilty! Because I will **NEVER** let you hurt Kagome again!!!!"

**Songo: "**Wow. It's a battle of egos. No doubt InuYasha will win."

**Shippo:** "U-hun. InuYasha always has a bigger ego."

**Inuyasha:** "Everyone just **shut UP!!"** '_I am so sorry Kagome.' _(Slightly crying but not enough that you would notice) '_I never believed that I would ever hear those words. Especially not from you. I never thought I would here those words from you._'

**#2: Capture**

(A battle wages between Koga & Inuyasha. They do not notice Naraku's aura coming closer so Miroku & Songo check it out themselves. They find the Wolf Pack knocked out & Kagome gone so they chase after Naraku. Shippo returns to Inuyasha who is still in combat with Koga)

**Shippo: "**Inuyasha!" (Shippo gets their attention. Out of breath) "Naraku" (Huff) "took" (Huff) "Kagome." (Huff. Shock. Koga & Inuyasha run off)

**Inuyasha:** "Shippo! Let's **go!" '**_Damn it! Naraku has taken Kagome…& who knows what he'll do to her. If Hakudoshi comes anywhere near her I'll kill him!_'

** - Sorry! I think Hakudoshi is a bastard. He takes advantage over others insecure Hearts! I hate him so much for what he did to Kagome!!**

**Naraku:** "Well, it seems Inuyasha & his friends have come to save you Kagome. But it seems you won't know they're here, will you? Such a waste…You won't be able to watch Inuyasha's destruction. Kagura, has Hakudoshi awakened?"

**Kagura:** "Yes. Should I go get him?"

**Naraku:** "No. I want you to lead Inuyasha here. Do not let the others past the barrier. I will finally destroy him." '_If he lives it's at a cost he is not willing to pay. The cost of the one he loves!'_ (Inuyasha & party get to the barrier but only Inuyasha is able to get through. The others can do nothing but wait outside)

**Koga:** "Why the hell was Mutt-face able to get through!?! This is so damn frustrating!"

**Miroku:** "Calm down. This is obviously a part of Naraku's plan."

**Koga:** "What plan!?!"

**Songo:** "His plan to taint The Sacred Jewel. The more who die over it the darker it gets. He probably plans to kill two birds with one stone."

**Koga:** "What do you mean by that?"

**Songo:** "I mean he plans to use Inuyasha & Kagome to taint the shard. The shard will become more tainted & Inuyasha & Kagome will be out of his way."

**Miroku:** "I fear there is nothing we can do. It's all up to Kagome & Inuyasha now." (Koga is annoyed with this & leaves. Inuyasha reaches the palace after Kagura's little display & followed her for around 3 min)

**Inuyasha:** '_Where is Kagome?'_ (He turns around to see Naraku) "Naraku!" (Shock) '_Kagome…'_ (Kagome is in Naraku's arms dressed in an all white kimono. Her head rests on his shoulder while her eyes look foggy & lifeless. Inuyasha can't stop looking at Kagome's condition in disspare) '_What has he done to you Kagome?' _(He snaps out of it)

**Naraku:** "Ahh…So here we are Inuyasha. I hope you don't mind an audience. Though I don't think she even realizes you're here."

**Inuyasha:** "What have you done to Kagome!?!"

**Kagura:** "Nothing much. Naraku just sealed her soul. She couldn't even put up any resistance, all thanks to you." (Shock) "You were the one who put her in such a fragile state. I'm surprised her soul didn't break." (Inuyasha is getting P.O.ed)

**Naraku:** "What's the matter Inuyasha?" (He turns his head so that it's resting on Kagome's. Inuyasha got very angry at this gesture) "I thought you wanted to become a full demon?" (He plays with some of Kagome's hair, enjoying Inuyasha's expressions) "Why would you care about some mortal girl? But then again…It seems to run in the family. Even the cold hearted Sesshomaru has somewhat given in to it."

Naraku smirked making Inuyasha completely loose it. In a furry of attacks Inuyasha killed Naraku. He walked away without injury, but there was still the wound in his heart that he had let Kagome fall into Naraku's hands again. Kohaku & Kagome are released from his control & the barrier disintegrated, revealing the bloody remains of the battle.

**#3: Our Goodbye & Our Misery**

(Inuyasha comes walking out with Kagome in his arms, Kohaku by his side, & The Sacred Jewel in his hand. Songo rushes to meet Kohaku. Miroku can't stop looking at his hand where The Wind Tunnel had been)

**Kohaku:** "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."(Whisper) "I'm so sorry I killed Pa!"

**Songo:** "Don't worry Kohaku. All that matters now is that we're together." (Inuyasha doesn't say a word, walks past the others with Kagome, & ignores their questions)

**Inuyasha:** '_I promised I wouldn't let you in his grasp again & I failed. I don't know what else to do. This is my only choice to make sure you don't get hurt. I'm sorry'. _(Inuyasha goes to The Bone-eater's Well & takes Kagome home. He lays her in her bed, hesitated, & actually kissed her. He puts half of the necklace she gave him on her desk & leaves crying. Back on the other side Inuyasha tries to stop the crying & the pain in his heart) '_It won't stop. The pain…It's just like before & it just won't__** stop!' **_(Kagome's time. Morning)

**Kagome:** "Hun? What happened? Why am I home?" (She remembers a foggy version of what happened when she was semi-conches) '_Did he really kiss me? Hun?'_ (She sees the half of the necklace she gave Inuyasha, holds it, and smiles slightly) '_No. It wasn't a dream. I just wish that it wouldn't end like this. I wish we didn't have to be apart.' _(She cries)

**Mom:** "Kagome! I didn't know you where home! Do you want something to eat?"

**Kagome:** "No thanks, I think I'll pass. Mom? Have you ever been in love with someone you couldn't be with?" (Pondered for a while)

**Mom:** "Is this about that cute friend of yours with the ears?" (She nodes) "Don't worry Kagome. If you two really love each other then you'll find a way. Love always does. Call if you need anything, okay?" (She kisses her forehead)

**Kagome:** '_Inuyasha…Can we really find a way around time? Can we still be together?'_ As if crossing time, it looked like they were staring into each other's eyes.

**Together:** "Will I ever see you again?" At Kagome's School.

**Eri: **"Does Kagome seem really down to you?"

**Yuka:** "Yeah. Ever since she came back to school she's been acting really weird."

**Ayumi:** "Not only that did you hear about her confession to Hojo?"

_**Kagome: **__"Hojo. I need to tell you the truth. When I was sick there was this guy who came to see me. We became friends & now I'm starting to realize my feelings for him. But something happened & now we can't be together, so I don't think I'll be ready for a relationship anytime soon."_

_**Hojo:**__ "Oh, I see."_

**Ayumi:** "She actually turned down all 37 guys that asked her to go to the dance with them!!"

**Together:** **"37?!!!"**

**#4: How She Changed **

**His Mind**

**Kaede:** "Why do ye think Inuyasha is staying near by? It can't be for The Sacred Jewel. He gave up the chance to take it awhile ago. Do ye think he can't leave Kagome?"

**Miroku: "**That is most likely the case." '_He is still very attached to her. How could he leave?'_

**Inuyasha:**_** '**__I really want to see her. I just can't stay away…'Cause, I'm scared…That I'll never get to see her again. What am I thinking? I did this for her own good. I don't want her to get hurt again…But maybe I am hurting her. What if she woke up & had the same pain I felt? I guess it's okay if I go to see her. As long as she doesn't come here she should be fine. Kagome…I'll come see you soon. I promise.' _In Kagome's time.

**Kagome:** (Depressed) "Bye Guys. I'll see you later." Kagome starts her journey home. '_I can't get over this hurt feeling.' _ The wind blows softly against Kagome's cheek. She hears Inuyasha's voice in her head.

_**Inuyasha:**__ 'Kagome…I'll come see you soon. I promise.'_

Upon hearing those words Kagome cried with tears of joy & sprinted off towards her house & 'The Bone Eater's Well'.

At nightfall Inuyasha pulled himself out of the well. Suprizingly Kagome was sleeping in front of the exit. With warm eyes Inuyasha silently walked up to Kagome's sleeping body & sat beside her. He just sat there admiring her cherubic face. In his eyes, she looked like an angel. She stirred making it relatively easy to see her face. It seemed… worried about something. Or someone. Inuyasha immediately knew the reason. He & Kagome had a habit of knowing each other's thoughts during times like this. He gently touched her cheek. Trying to relieve her worries, & it did. Nothing but innocence was left on her face. All other emotions melted away. Inuyasha gently picked her up in his arms carefully, so not to wake the sleeping girl.

**Inuyasha:** '_She looks so peaceful.' _He lays her on her bed & sits beside her. '_I guess I owe her. I think I know why I had that terrible feeling. I felt guilty because I didn't say 'good-bye'. This time, I won't need to say 'good-bye'. Because this time I don't intend to leave her like that. Not this time & not ever.' _He lays beside Kagome. "I won't leave anymore… 'Cause I love you, Kagome." He kisses her & wraps his arms around her. '_I'll always come back. I can't stand the thought of you beening alone. I don't want you to leave me & I don't want to leave you. It's the truth. Those are my real feelings. I just hope you'll forgive me for making you wait so long to hear those words.'_

The morning rays of sun had yet to come through the open window when Kagome woke from her blissful slumber. She checks her clock to find that it's 12:37 am. She remembered falling asleep waiting for Inuyasha at the well house and couldn't figure out how she had gotten into her bed. Finally noticing the unusual warmth surrounding her she looked down only to get the shock of her life.

**Kagome:** _Inuyasha!? Sigh At least I'm partially dressed. That would have been the most awkward moment of my life!_ (She's wearing a bra and underwear. Inuyasha's haoris are off as well. I won't say how that happened -)

She stared at Inuyasha's peaceful face and brushes away some stray hairs that had obscured her vision. Her hand scratched behind one of the fuzzy little triangles on top of his head that always seemed so tempting. Inuyasha started to lean into the touch purring, and unknowingly snuggled into Kagome so that his face was burried into her chest.

Inuyasha woke to the sound of giggles and purring, only to find out that the purring was coming from him and the giggles from Kagome who was trapped in his arms with his face pressed against her chest. Slightly blushing he chokes out what has been plaguing his mind ever since he left Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome…I'm so sorry that I left you like that. I-I didn't know what else to do to keep you safe. Please forgive me Kagome." He almost acted like a little child. The only difference was that he held her in an intimate position, with his face buried in the crevices of her chest.

Kagome's face softened before she whispered, "Inuyasha, there is nothing I have to forgive you for. You were only worried about my well being." "But, I—" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome kissing him gently on the forehead. "You were concerned and that's enough for me. I love you Inuyasha." Inuyasha was a little shocked at her words. "I love you too Kagome." And with that Inuyasha and Kagome spent the first of many passionate nights together.

**END**


End file.
